ME Song Writers
by Lady Laidalwen
Summary: My first lotr humor attempt. What if lotr characters rewrote songs from today and were over dramatic....it would result in this!
1. Arwn Sings Barbie Girl

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
*This is to the tune of "Barbie Girl" By Aqua. If you don't know that song  
or haven't heard of it then just humor me and pretend!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bitchy Girl  
  
Hi Arwen  
Hi Hun!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Hun  
Jump On...  
  
(Chorus)  
I´m a Bitchy girl, in a troubled world  
Life with daddy, it´s fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me anytime.  
Imagination, that is your creation.  
Come on Arwen, let´s go party!  
(Chorus)  
I´m a slut bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it pink, I´m your slut.  
You are my whore, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring ring,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always  
yours"  
uu-oohuh..  
(Chorus)  
Come on Arwen, let´s go party!  
(4 times)  
  
Make me moan, make me scream, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a hoe, I can suck on my knees.  
Come jump in, be my bitchy, let us do it again,  
hit the bed, fool around, let´s go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always  
yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always  
yours"  
Come on Arwen, let´s go party!  
(4 times)  
(2x Chorus)  
Come on Arwen, let´s go party!  
(4 times)  
Oh, I´m having so much fun!  
Well Arwen, we just getting started.  
Oh, I love you hun. 


	2. Eowyn Sings Roses Are Red

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yes I know yet another Aqua song but that was the first cd I had in. What  
can I say I found Aqua songs easy to change. The name of the song was Rose  
are red. Not exactly the funnies but it was a hard song to chnage  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kings Are Rich  
  
Kings are rich and  
Stewards are Poor  
Aragorn is sweet, but not as sweet as you  
Kings are rich and  
Stewards are poor.  
  
ad id aid id mud  
ad id aid id mud  
Dum di dia di da  
(5 times)  
Come pick my dresses!  
Sick from the wraiths  
Healed from the king  
I´ve got a feeling, I´m ready to be released  
Kings are rich and  
Stewards are Poor  
Aragorn is sweet,  
But not as sweet as you  
  
It´s invisible but, so touchable  
And I can feel it on my body,  
so emotional.  
I´m on a ride, on a ride  
I´m a passenger.  
I´m a victim of a long trunked oliphant.  
(Chorus)  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
The only thing you said was  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
And stweards are poor.  
Come love me baby,  
Please fulfil my dream  
Show it to me quickly,  
Show me with a kiss.  
Kings are rich and  
Stewards are Poor  
Aragorn is sweet,  
But not as sweet as you  
It´s invisible but, so touchable  
And I can feel it on my body,  
so emotional.  
I´m on a ride, on a ride  
I´m a passenger.  
I´m a victim of a long trunked oliphant.  
(Chorus)  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
The only thing you said was  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
ad id aid id mud  
ad id aid id mud  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Dum di dia di da  
Don´t take my riches awaaaay!  
(2x Chorus)  
oooh oooh oooh, yeah!  
ad id aid id mud  
ad id aid id mud 


	3. Legolas Sincgs We've Got It Going On

***********************************************************************  
Ok this is rip off of "We've got it going on" by the Backstreet Boys (don't  
lie I know you still sing that song!)Even though I love Legolas to death,  
even he is not immune to my insanity!  
Ps: think of any good songs to change or any other ideas lemme know!  
Pps: if anyone can find the lyrics to the goldfish jingle, can u send them  
to me?  
***********************************************************************  
  
I've Got It Going On  
  
Everybody look at my hair  
Everybody look  
Ahhh  
I've been hot for so long  
Just can't hold you back no more  
Lookin' oh so sexy  
It's time for me to let it show  
If you really wanna see  
What I can do for you  
Send the crazy smellin' orcs  
Bring it  
Chorus  
Jam cuz this elf's got it  
Come now everybody  
I've got it goin' on for years  
Jam cuz this elf's got it  
Come now everybody  
I've got it goin' on for years  
I've got it goin' on for years  
I've got it goin' on for years  
Well I'm creepin' up on your left  
Straight up funky when I get prissy  
I get ruthless when I get pissed  
Keep the party packed in my arrow  
Tough like to keep the orcs gone  
Get up on this horse to get 'round  
What you want is what you're gonna get  
This elf's got the special effects, Uh!  
If you really wanna see  
What I can do for you  
Send the crazy smellin' orcs  
If you really wanna see  
What I can do for you  
Send the crazy smellin' orcs  
Chorus  
I've been waiting so long  
Just can't hold you back no more(Just can't you it back no more)  
Lookin' me up and down  
It's time for me to let it show (Time for me to let it SHOW!!!)  
Everybody look at my hair  
Everybody look  
Chorus  
I've got it goin' on 


End file.
